User talk:Crazymusicalgenius96
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the My Fair Goalie/Transcript page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. If you like, you can add your birthday to the Community birthday list so that it will be featured on the main page when it is updated at the beginning of each month. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Patrickau 26 (Talk) 01:08, December 20, 2011 — Note:' This is an '''automated message', please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Transcript It is because there is a {c} glitch, forcing me to undo the edit(s). Have a Very Perry Christmas and a (gyryryryryr) New Year! 02:40, December 20, 2011 (UTC) What "Isabella and Lego Liker" was true and I also see the problem: you are using the visual view editing, most of us here use the source view editing to avoid the glitch and better to write down the transcript and you adding the color style that doesn't suit there. This time, try to re-edit you work again to separate the quotes not putting them together and using the source view Patrickau 26 03:05, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I'll try it again. Crazymusicalgenius96 04:50, December 20, 2011 (UTC)Crazymusicalgenius96 Vote Vote for PNF.Vote here. Im Lindana and I wanna have fun! 16:05, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Great Job Great job with the transcripts. 06:27, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Transcript reply Try using the "Rollercoaster" Transcript page or the others that were already finish as a guideline it might help you with that problem, I don't work usually on the transcript since it very long and difficult. I just let other users like you make a transcript if you want but I'll keep an eye on it if it's empty or vandalize. Patrickau 26 06:28, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: A few words I know, but when you said in your message "Therefore, the entire fragment is lowercase and there is no punctuation at the end of it", I just want to correct the description's grammar, that's all. Anyways, thanks. 06:30, January 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sorry about earlier Okay. It's only because we have a formatting here. 00:19, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Transcript Question Is there a reason why you're creating blank pages for the transcripts? I'm just wondering. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 02:13, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I noticed that some of the Season 2 episodes didn't have transcripts. I haven't been adding dialogue or anything to them, because apparently I don't do it correctly. I realized that making so many pages at once was probably not a good thing to do to the wiki, so I stopped after "Cheer Up Candace". Crazymusicalgenius96 02:19, February 20, 2012 (UTC)Crazymusicalgenius96 I think I know who that is, yeah sometimes we have our own style to make our own transcript here and uses the other transcript as guild-lines. In short term, make the transcript the way you way but make sure it make a good point of view in this wikia and to be fair make a little adjustment a bit if necessary. Patrickau 26 16:50, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I Scream, You Scream/Transcript What needs fixing: *More descriptions (i.e.: (He screams as he falls into a step. He gets burnt, and gets chomped on by piranhas), from Doof Dynasty) *Names missing (i.e. sniff, Perry chatters, race car sound What is that wonderful noise? Awesome! Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!, from The Fast and the Phineas) *Cleaned up descriptions (See the one from The Fast and the Phineas If necessary: *Replace the "[ ]" with "( )". *Add italics to song descriptions (i.e: '(Song: Quirky Worky Song)) *Replace lyrics with the lyrics as seen on the song's page *Add scene switch descriptions (i.e. (Scene switches to the Flynn-Fletcher house)) This applies to all other transcripts with Revise templates. Thanks. 00:02, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Meap Transcript I have finished with part one of the transcript. I will also be working on the second part. Please let me know if you intend to help. Thanks Kwoo4427